


The Goddess and The Saint

by Uchiha_kiko2413



Series: Quetzalcoatl one shots [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inexcusable use of mana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That is not how you use the Charisma skill Quetzal, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_kiko2413/pseuds/Uchiha_kiko2413
Summary: The training room has been replaced by the radiance of the Goddess’ pyramid shaped temple, surrounded by warm, verdant jungle. The heat flows over them, and, in the distance, birds can be heard. “This is… gorgeous…” The saint is staring in awe at the sight before her eyes.
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl | Rider & Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler
Series: Quetzalcoatl one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087136
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Goddess and The Saint

**Author's Note:**

> So... it accured to me that out of all the Divine Servants that can be summoned in Chaldea, Quetzalcoatl is one of a few that isn't either a demi god or a Psudo servant and is akin to a true deity. If you don't believe me, start looking it up. Also please let me know if you see any mistakes.

To say it is cold is an understatement. Someone, most likely Nobunaga or Merlin, has messed with something that had, to her knowledge, controlled the temperature of Chaldea. So now, Jeanne d’Arc, Ruler class servant of humanity’s last master, is wondering around the halls, looking for somewhere to sit which would be warmer than her near freezing room.

Pulled over her shoulders’ is her cloak, but she is not wearing her normal battle attire under it. A simple white dress that flows to her calves, with a light purple sash tied around her waist. She has boots covering her feet but even then, her toes are cold, and the light cloth of the dress does not do much to keep her warm.

Faintly, she can hear music coming from one of the rooms down the hall.

Down the hall, in one of the training rooms, another blonde lights up the room with a samba dance for nobody’s pleasure but her own. Heat rolls off her in waves, sweat drips from her brow with each twist or shake of her body.

Footsteps join the music as Jeanne continues walking, curiosity making her head towards the sounds. “I wonder who that could be…” she asks herself as she opens the door and enters the room. The first thing she notices is its hot, almost burning hot in the room. The second thing she notices is the tall blonde woman dancing around the room. The Last thing she notices is the brief flashes of skin that make heat gather in her cheeks.

The taller woman continues to dance, her eyes closed as she smirks at the presence she senses near the door. She does not really care if she is being watched. She has half a mind to open her eyes to see who it is, but she resists the temptation. She is a Goddess after all; she can let them bask in her presence a little while longer well she enjoys herself.

Jeanne’s head tilts. She does not like using True Name Discernment on allies if she can avoid it. That being said, this servant is new, and she only remembers the class. Rider. And as she sees more and more skin, the heat continues to gather in her face, her hands clenching in the skirt of her dress. She takes a small step forward, compelled by the sight of the woman to continue to watch.

The Rider class servant begins dancing in a circular routine around the room, more heat bleeds from her body, her clothing swishing and swaying this way and that. She was smart enough to take her headdress off before she started, but her hair is wild and messy because of it now.

Enchanted by the sight, Ruler takes a few more steps into the room, her foot catching the edge of the elaborate feathered headdress of the Rider class servant. With her balance lost, Jeanne’s eyes widen as she trips forwards, a squeak of surprise leaves her mouth as she falls forward.

Rider is quick to rush over and catch the saint as she trips, her arms wrapping around the smaller girls’ waist as she lets Ruler’s face fall against her chest. “Are you okay?” She looks down at Ruler, her head tilted in concern. Noticing just how much shorter the other servant is and just how cute it is.

Jeanne blushes and sputters, her face cushioned against the other servants covered breasts. She doesn’t struggle but she does try to move away, “I’m… I’m sorry”.

The taller blonde holds the saint against her, her eyes narrowing with concern now but she still smiles at Jeanne, “No need mi Amiga – you’re freezing~” she can feel just how cold the other servant is and it feels quite soothing to her heated skin but it can’t be healthy for the shorter blonde.

Warmth envelopes Ruler and she shakes her head, “I… actually feel… quiet… warm…” she mutters, her eyes closing as she relaxes against Rider and sighs. It feels safe. It is an almost unknown feeling to her. She does not understand.

Rider brings a hand up and combs her fingers through the saints’ hair, “I see~” her other hand runs up her back and holds Ruler against her chest a little tighter. She is enjoying the feeling of another in her embrace.

Jeanne blinks, forcing the feeling of comfort away as her hands push on Riders stomach, feeling the muscles as she tries to move away, “Can…” she glances up, “Can you let me go…” She doesn’t, can’t stop the shiver that runs up her spine as she speaks.

Releasing the smaller blonde, Rider grasps both of Rulers hands in her own, “Only if you _dance with me_ Amiga~” she is smiling brightly, her green eyes sparkling with joy at the thought of having a dance partner. The Goddess has, in no short order, maybe, by accident, used her _Charisma_.

“D-dance?” Ruler looks anywhere but the servant in front of her, “I... don’t think I can…” dance; she has never danced in her life. Never. She does not know how. But in her chest, she can feel a pull, like she should comply with this Rider’s request. Like _He_ was asking her. Her face is red, “I have never…”

“Of course you can~ Everyone can dance” Rider gently pulls Ruler with her, swiftly undoing the clasp of her cloak before winking as she slowly starts her routine once more, “You can do it” she smiles, taking a step forwards as she lets go of the smaller servants’ body before she spins around and holds out her hand. “Just do as I do~” _._

Jeanne shakes her head, “I really can’t…” her hands clasp together in front of her chest, her eyes glancing from Rider to the floor then back to the servant in front of her. Her heart pounding in her chest as she tries to think of a way out of this.

“Don’t be so negative, you can do _anything_ if you put your mind to it~” The Goddess rebuts and with a careless thought, she pulls her poncho off and drapes it over Rulers shoulders instead, leaving her in just her skirt. The sound of the saints’ squeak of embarrassment makes her chuckle but other than that she thinks nothing of how it would look to the other servant.

Rulers’ eyes follow Riders hands and go wide as the taller blonde pulls off her top before she shuts her eyes. A squeak and a shake of her head later and she takes a deep breath “That’s… very indecent…” she tries to be stern, to scold the other blonde, but it comes out weak almost a whisper. Her body trembling with her fear and embarrassment.

The Goddess tilts her head, “Hmmm why’s that?” she is confused, why is Ruler blushing so brightly. Why is she cowering? Shouldn’t she be happy? Most humans would be overjoyed at seeing a Goddess in the flesh.

“Being… that exposed is a…” Sin, it is sinful, but who is she to… God is no longer judging her; he no longer needs her to be his voice. She really should get over her nervousness at seeing any exposed skin.

“Why should I be ashamed of my own radiance?” Rider twists her body, half pirouetting behind Jeanne, her hands gliding over the saints’ shoulder. “Have you never seen someone naked?” she bends slightly and mutters in Rulers ear, her hands sliding down her arms before circling around her waist. “You can't still be...?”

Jeanne mutters incoherently. This is nothing like seeing the male servants training, or the other female servants showing off to Master and with her face still red, she bites the inside of her cheek and with a moment's hesitation, opens her eyes. Warmth surrounds her and she almost relaxes against the servant behind her once more.

Slowly, the Goddess reaches under the poncho she placed on Jeanne and deftly undoes the clasp at the back of Jeanne neck, “Here – you should try it~” and with that she gently pulls the top of Ruler’s dress down to her waist. Being mindful to keep her poncho covering the saint, she goes slowly enough that if Ruler wanted to stop her, she could have.

Ruler freezes, her body flushing even more, the top of her breasts going the same colour as her cheeks with embarrassment and discomfort. Her arms come up to push Rider’s arms away as she instinctively covers herself. 

“Relax – you’ve still got my poncho remember? You aren’t naked okay” The Goddess almost pouts. How could someone be this…?

“That’s not the point! Who… who are you anyways?” Jeanne shakes her head, her amethysts eyes finding the emerald eyes of the servant before her.

The blonde Rider twirls in front of Jeanne, “Amiga – I am Quetzalcoatl. Goddess of Sun~” a grin covers her face, and she winks.

“Y-you’re… a… Goddess?” Jeanne has met other godly beings in Chaldea before but none of them has ever caused a reaction like this in her before. Later, Jeanne will find out just how different those servants were compared to the one before her.

“Si mi Amiga~” Quetzalcoatl beams, “Now dance with me~” she holds out her left hand.

Instinct tells Jeanne to listen, but her own embarrassment keeps her still but for raising one of her hands, “yes…” her voice is barely a whisper. She wants to break out of her shell, she just has not met anyone who was willing to push her. Not even her other self.

Quetzalcoatl takes the offered hand and pulls her into her dance, “ _do not be afraid_ ” she whispers softly. Excitement is clear in her voice, her hand tightening ever so slightly around the smaller blondes.

Jeanne tries not to stare, too much at least. She tries to follow the Goddess before her, despite her embarrassment. The saint lets Quetzalcoatl lead her, watching, learning, starting to enjoy the flowing movements the Goddess pulls her into.

“Just like that~” The Goddess cheers, twisting at her waist and pulling Jeanne with her, encouraging Jeanne to follow suit, leading her into a slow duet. Quetzalcoatl grins, happy to see the saint loosening up.

It is almost strange. She actually wants to try her best, wants to try and impress the Goddess and it, the voice in her head; it compels her to, matching the Rider’s movements with her own. A smile appears on her face and she glances up at Quetzalcoatl, slowly losing herself in the Goddess’ presence.

The Sun Goddess beams once more, “Gracias Amiga” she leans down amidst the dance and places a playful kiss on Jeanne’s lips. It is brief and she chuckles at the look in the Ruler’s eyes as she pulls back.

The virgin Saint freezes again; “That… that was….” Her mind goes blank for a moment and she stares at Quetzal like a deer in headlights. Jeanne’s fear rears its head, and she whimpers quietly. She cannot…

Quetzalcoatl briefly panics before she pulls Jeanne close, turning her around to press her chest to Jeanne’s back. Doing the only thing she can think of. She brings a hand up to cover the saint’s eyes as she whispers into her ear, “ _Close your eyes_ , everything will be _okay_ ” she is worried she has done too much, scared the saint. “Take a deep _breath”_ but she must continue to keep her resolve lest she flee from this little saint.

Jeanne does at the Goddess bids, her eyes closing under the other servants’ hand as she takes a deep breath. Her fear ebbs away slowly and she relaxes against the Goddess. And when Quetzalcoatl removes her hand, Jeanne is floored. The training room has been replaced by the radiance of the Goddess’ pyramid shaped temple, surrounded by warm, verdant jungle. The heat flows over them, and, in the distance, birds can be heard. “This is… gorgeous…” The saint is staring in awe at the sight before her eyes.

“We have all the time in the world here~” The Goddess smiles, resting her chin on the Saints’ shoulder. Master can get mad at her later for this inexcusable use of her mana.

“How did you do this?” The saint looks at the Goddess, shocked. Never has she seen any sort of marvel like this, weather in life or her time as a servant.

“Because you believe in me – so I wanted to show you my temple.” And because for some odd reason, she wants to show off to the little saint.

“Believe in you? Wouldn’t anyone believe in a God if they were right before their eyes?” Jeanne’s blush disappears as she continues to look at Quetzalcoatl. Her faith in this Goddess; her body filled with admiration for the Sun Goddess. She may not be _his_ voice anymore, but something is telling her to follow this Goddess.

“But you _took my hand_ ~” Quetzalcoatl nuzzles her cheek against Jeanne’s before she moves to stand in front of the Saint.

“That is true…” Jeanne smiles softly, looking at the Goddess with a look of happiness and peace. Her mind is made up, if God doesn’t need her in death, then she will follow this Goddess in her life as a servant.

“Now…” Quetzalcoatl grins, “Let me offer you my _blessing_ ~” she leans down, kissing Jeanne again softly, making the saint shiver as her lips press against the smaller blondes. The Goddess chuckles as she sees the saint’s eyes widen with a look of be wilderness. Quetzalcoatl’s arms wrap around Jeanne’s waist, pulling the saint against her.

Ruler leans against the Goddess, her body basking in the heat and warmth that radiates from Rider. Her right hand comes up to curl around the back of Quetzalcoatl’s neck as a groan leaves her lips.

The Sun Goddess purrs against the saint’s lips as she lets all of her clothes and adornments dematerialize, leaving Jeanne’s upper torso bare as well. She pulls back a hair breath, “gorgeous” she mutters softly.

Jeanne trembles slightly, unsure of what the Goddess wants. Her mind fuzzy as she stares in Rider’s eyes, “What… What should I…” her hand clenching in the hair at the base of Quetzalcoatl’s skull. Warmth starts to spread from between her legs as she feels the Rider’s hands press against her back.

“Believe in me again~” Rider runs her hands down Jeanne’s back as she slides her hands under the saints dress, resting her hands-on Rulers’ hips now. “And understand that I will not hurt you”

“I…” Rulers’ voice trembles, “I can try… I will try…” Rider’s hands are hot on her skin and she tries to relax. “I am not afraid”

The Goddess leans down for another kiss, letting her breasts press against the holy maidens as her lips press against the other blondes once more. Her hands run down Jeanne’s body, slipping her dress the rest of the way off. Her body almost vibrating with happiness as she feels the saint kiss her back, a purr of delight leaving her with the knowledge that the saint is excepting her blessings.

Its awe and fear that makes Jeanne’s body tremble against the Goddess. Her blush deepens with Quetzalcoatl’s kiss, her skin burning under the Riders hands. “Mhmm” her voice is loud in her ears as she groans against the taller blondes’ lips. Her body feels weightless as the Goddess lifts her up by her thighs and she lets her legs wrap around Quetzal’s waist as the Goddess holds her up with one arm.

Quetzalcoatl grins as she lowers them to the ground, kneeling as she lays Jeanne down, one of her hands tracing the skin and muscle of Rulers stomach before cupping one of the saints’ breasts. Heat gathers in her stomach and the Goddess growls softly in arousal.

The little shock of pleasure makes Ruler squeak out a moan, her hands clenching in uncertainty, her muscles tensing under the Goddess’ hand. Sweat forms on her brow as Quetzalcoatl leans over her, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders to tickle across her chest.

The Goddess gives Jeanne’s ass a playful squeeze as she brushes her nipple with two fingers. “You are enjoying this, Si?” she stares down at the saint, her hips pressing against Jeanne’s involuntarily as her arousal grows.

“It… feels strange…” Jeanne squeaks again as her hips buck under Quetzal’s own, her nipples hardening between the Goddess’ fingers. She can feel her heart beating in her throat as her thighs clench around Rider’s waist tighter. Wetness dampens her panties and the insides of her thighs.

“Strange? This is strange to you?” The Goddess whispers, “Surely you know the feeling~” she lightly tugs on Jeanne’s nipple, watching as the saint shakes her head as another moan leaves her. Quetzalcoatl grins as she kisses down Jeanne’s neck, laying her down in the process, her lips gliding over the soft skin of the saints’ breast, “Your body cries out for affection Amiga~”

“I…” Her hands find the Goddess’ shoulders, “I’ve… never…” her head tilts to the side, her cheeks hot with arousal and embarrassment, her heart pounds under Quetzal’s lips and she whimpers.

The Sun Goddess gently sucks on Jeanne’s left peak as she runs her other hand down Rulers stomach and between her thighs, slipping into the saints’ panties. Her fingers brushing over wet skin before finding her clit, making Jeanne’s hips buck as a whine leaves her throat. “Do you want more _Amiga_?” Quetzalcoatl grins against Jeanne’s breast, her thumb pressing against the bundle of nerves as she rubs the Saint’s folds.

“I… I want to know…” Ruler’s breathing hitches and she moans loudly “Why I… feel like this…” pleasurable jolts run up her thighs, making her legs tremble against the Goddess’s hand.

“Good” The Fire Bird’s grin broadens, and she kisses the underside of Jeanne’s breast as her fingers spread the saint’s folds.

Jeanne is slick with arousal and she turns her head away in embarrassment. Her thighs twitching from the Goddess’ touch. The saint’s breathing hitches as Quetzalcoatl’s tongue flicks over her nipple. Amethyst eyes widen as the Goddess pushes two fingers into her body. The movement eased from just how much slick coats her walls. She throws her head back and cries out as her walls stretched around the Fire Birds fingers.

The Sun Goddess leans up to silence the cry coming from Jeanne’s mouth, and as she starts thrusting her fingers in and out of the saint, her thumb brushes her clit.

The blonde saint whines against Quetzalcoatl’s lips, pleasure rushing through her body as her hips buck against the Goddess’ fingers. 

When Quetzalcoatl pulls back from the kiss, she spreads her fingers and curls them, just letting the tips of her fingers push against sensitive walls inside. The Saint cries out. “Now let my radiance fill you~” The Goddess whispers against the saints lips.

Jeanne screams, her walls clamping as, for the first time in her life the saint cums. Her thighs tremble against Quetzalcoatl’s body, her chest heaving as she relaxes in the Goddess’ embrace.

The Fire Bird chuckles playfully, “Well Amiga?” she grins at the smaller blonde, her body burning in her arousal.

Ruler barely registers the words that Quetzalcoatl has spoken, “T-that felt… wonderful…” her words are slurred and she groans in content.

“You served your God in life already – now you can lay down the burden of the _Holy Virgin_ ~”

“Y-yes…” As unsure as Jeanne is, she nods in agreement to the Goddess words. As embarrassing as it is, the saint feels a little bolder, a little more confidant.

Quetzalcoatl lies beside Jeanne, draping one leg over her thighs, “Now let us bask together in the sun~” she gently curls her fingers, which she hasn’t pulled from the saint yet.

“I…” a pulse of pleasure rushes through her and Jeanne brings her hands to the Goddess’ hair, tangling her fingers into the sun gold strands. “I… want more…”

“Of course~” She starts thrusting her fingers, purring as she feels Jeanne’s hips buck against her hand. Walls clenching around her fingers rhythmically. The saint curls against her and Quetzalcoatl feels Jeanne’s body trembling against hers from the pleasure. The Goddess brings her free hand up and runs it through the smaller blonde’s hair, “Whatever you wish…”

Jeanne moans softly, her body still sensitive from her previous orgasm as she digs her nails into the Goddess’ scalp. “How… do I…” her voice wavers and she whimpers “I want to… repay you…”

“Do… as I did…” It surprizes Quetzalcoatl how breathless she is, her anticipation building as she feels one of Jeanne’s hands slide from her hair and down her shoulder to her stomach, “Do not worry… about hurting me, you can’t” her fingers stroking the saints inner walls to help inspire the Holy Maiden.

The saint continues to shyly run her hand over Quetzal’s stomach, shuddering as another wave of pleasure runs through her body. Her nails dig into the smooth skin and muscle of the Goddess’ abdomen, “G-god…”

“Keep… going~” Rider huskily groans, her hips rocking against the saints hip and thigh.

Jeanne keeps sliding her hand lower, her fingers brushing against the Goddess’ thighs as she runs her hand over Quetzalcoatl’s sex. Wetness meets her fingers and she marvels at it. Was she like this?

The Goddess purrs as Jeanne rubs her, letting off more warmth as her pleasure mounts. After all of this foreplay, the Goddess doesn’t think she will last long. Sweat drips from her brow as her hips jerk, the saint having accidentally found her clit and is running her fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her breathing hitching as inexperience fingers explore her body. Her muscles tensing as the saints’ other hand runs over her stomach.

The saint shivers as Quetzalcoatl moans into the crock of her neck, her fingers slick as she continues to rub the bundle of nerves cautiously. “It’s… so wet…” the only response Jeanne is given is the rock of Quetzalcoatl’s hips and a purr of pleasure. Jeanne stills her fingers for a moment before she continues moving her hand down and just like how the Goddess’s fingers have filled her, she curiously pushes two of her fingers into Quetzalcoatl.

The Goddess moans loudly as a sharp pulse of pleasure rushes through her. Her hips rocking against the saints’ hand, “Mhmm…” the hand still between Jeanne’s thighs tenses, her fingers curling inside the saint again.

Jeanne gasps, her hips bucking as she mirrors the Goddess and curls her fingers inside Quetzalcoatl. Around her fingers the Goddess’ walls clench and squeeze. Her voice fills the forest. Her and the Goddess.

“ _More_ … More Amiga!” Quetzalcoatl cries out, her body going off memory as she somehow manages to continue to pleasure the saint. Her back arching as Jeanne adds a third finger and spreads them, her hips trembling. Her chest heaves and the Sun Goddess throws her head back and cries out in bliss.

With her body trembling against the Goddess, Jeanne leans up and kisses the scorching skin covering Quetzalcoatl’s throat. Slick coating her thighs and fingers. Her walls pulsing around the Goddess’ fingers as she feels the pleasure welling and welling, building inside her with each thrust of the Rider class servants gives. Her own curling and thrusting as she tries not to lose herself in the slick walls pulsing around her fingers and mind-numbing bliss.

“I… I can’t…” Jeanne mutters against the skin of Quetzalcoatl’s throat, her back arching as the Goddess’ thumb brushes over her clit. Sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine, which in turn, is enough to send her over the edge. Her walls milking the Fire Gods fingers as she cums, her thighs clenching against Riders hand. “C-Coatl…” her voice is weak as she cries out for the Goddess.

It’s the pressure around her fingers that makes the Goddess cum. Her free hand clutching at the saints’ waist as her hips rocking against Jeanne, “Y-Yes~” she moans out, her chest aching with how out-of-breath she is. Her body trembling against the holy maidens.

“That was…” Jeanne mutters after a few minutes, her breathing still heavy as she gently pulls her fingers from the Goddess. Her core clenching as Quetzalcoatl groans in her ear, desire pulsing once more inside her as the Goddess’ hand twitches. Wetness coats her hand and her inner thighs, sticky as she shifts into a more comfortable position. Her head resting against Riders chest, the Goddess herself rolling onto her back, pulling Jeanne closer.

“Well… Well done _Amiga_ ~” The Goddess’ voice is barely a whisper in the saints’ ears. “Very good…” Her chest rumbling with a chuckle under Rulers head. Her clean hand comes up to the back of Jeanne’s head, holding her against her chest.

Jeanne smiles against the skin of her breast, “Mhmm” her body aches in ways she has never felt before, but it is welcome. Weariness starts creeping in as the adrenaline rushing through her fades. Her vision blurry as she starts to fall asleep. Barely noticing how the forest fades back into the training room.

Once the saint falls asleep against her, Quetzalcoatl grins, and with more restraint than she thought she still had the Goddess carefully sits up. Her eyes scanning the training room, landing on the saints’ clothes and with a nod to herself she sets about redressing Ruler. She doesn’t feel like letting anyone else see the saint like this. There is a small part of her, possessive and controlling, that wants to keep this little flower to herself.


End file.
